


Il profumo più dolce.

by Lia483



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Established Relationship, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Yaku Morisuke, Kissing, Knotting, La famiglia Yaku è la mia nuova religione., M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Nesting, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Shibayama Yuuki, Omega Yaku Morisuke, POV Alternating, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Team as Family, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Lavoro che partecipa all'Italian P0rn Fest #13.Prompt: Alpha!Kuroo/Omega!Yaku, la prima volta che Kuroo sente il profumo troppo dolce di Yaku non coperto da deodoranti è felice di star per passare il calore con lui perché non è sicuro che saprebbe trattenersi.Si diceva che nascondere il profumo emanato dalla propria pelle non fosse possibile, anche con i migliori deodoranti sul mercato, il profumo del proprio sottogenere era qualcosa di sempre presente, in una nota bassa, tanto che si notava solo se si voleva cercarla, ma sempre lì. Era un po' ciò che contraddistingueva ogni persona del mondo.Eppure il profumo di Yaku era qualcosa che ben pochi avevano sentito.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Il profumo più dolce.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Questo piccolo pensiero è dedicato alla mia amica Frà, anche se il porn non è la sua passione, spero che apprezzerai **  
> I nostri discorsi a quanto pare danno le peggio ispirazione ahah
> 
> Buona lettura a tutti :3

Si diceva che nascondere il profumo emanato dalla propria pelle non fosse possibile, anche con i migliori deodoranti sul mercato, il profumo del proprio sottogenere era qualcosa di sempre presente, in una nota bassa, tanto che si notava solo se si voleva cercarla, ma sempre lì. Era un po' ciò che contraddistingueva ogni persona del mondo.  
Eppure il profumo di Yaku era qualcosa che ben pochi avevano sentito. La commistione di deodoranti anti-profumo che usava non permetteva di sentire neanche una nota dell'odore del piccolo Omega, il quale, alla domanda sul perché ne usufruisse quando bastavano i soppressori per calmare gli istinti durante le partite, aveva risposto di farsi i cazzi propri.  
Ah delicato come sempre.  
Ma ora, Kuroo non era più un Alpha e compagno di squadra qualsiasi, ma il suo ragazzo e, pur profumandosi abbastanza spesso l'un l'altro - aveva scoperto con piacere quanto Yaku potesse diventare affettuoso in privato -, non era ancora riuscito a captare l'odore giusto, il profumo sotto quello strato di puzze varie.  
"Dimmi solo perché lo nascondi, Yakkun~!"  
"Mi prenderesti in giro."  
"Ma che sciocchezza. Forse riderò, ma non ti prenderei mai in giro. Non su questo argomento." Sapeva, anche senza conoscere tutti i dettagli, quanto il suo ragazzo fosse sensibile sulla faccenda dell'essere Omega e non voleva agitarlo.  
Erano riparati dietro la palestra per il pranzo, motivo per cui si erano potuti permettere di stare così vicini, con le gambe intrecciate, senza attirare attenzioni indesiderate.  
Yaku sollevò il viso a guardarlo, un'espressione sospettosa, prima di tornare al proprio bento. "È stupido..."  
"Tante cose di te sono stupide, ma sono sicuro che questo non lo sia."  
"Ah-ah, spiritoso" ironizzò, prima di sospirare. "Bene, ok... Semplicemente, il mio profumo non mi piace."  
"Oh tutto qui?"  
"Non è tutto qui! Quel profumo non mi rappresenta! È troppo... Dà un'immagine di me che non sono io!" si affrettò a concludere, agitandosi sul posto.  
Kuroo restò in silenzio, appoggiandosi al muro, ragionando.  
"Quindi?"  
"Sto cercando di capire cosa posso dire in modo da non discutere anche oggi."  
"Mphf..." fu il mugugno del libero mentre si voltava dall'altra parte e si portava le gambe piegate al petto.  
"Però ho una domanda..."  
"Dimmi."  
"Potrò sentirlo prima o poi?"  
Yaku arrossì e fu abbastanza carino da dare problemi d'imbarazzo anche a lui, che cazzo. "Mi piacerebbe, immagino..."  
"Bene, allora non c'è bisogno di farti altri domande."  
"...grazie, Kuroo."

***

"Okaa-chan!"  
Yaku Kotone era una Beta, calma e riservata, che aveva studiato piuttosto a lungo tutto ciò che c'era da sapere sugli Omega, per essere una brava madre per il suo giovane bambino così diverso dal resto della famiglia. Per questo il tono ansioso del figlio era stato subito catalogato come Pericolo.  
"Dimmi, Morisuke."  
Il ragazzo si era fermato sulla soglia della cucina, stropicciando le maniche della felpa del Nekoma grossa e larga che chiaramente non era sua.  
"Io...ho parlato con Kuroo e abbiamo discusso riguardo il mio profumo."  
"Oh, sei pronto a farglielo sentire?" Persino lei sapeva quanto fosse importante. Non aveva mai insistito, Morisuke era un ragazzo abbastanza responsabile da autogestirsi fin da quando si era presentato, eppure aveva sempre pensato che non andasse bene quel nascondersi.  
"Sì, ma mi piacerebbe che fosse per un'occasione speciale...tipo il mio calore che arriva il prossimo weekend."  
"Oh." Questo non se l'aspettava. Conosceva Kuroo dal primo anno del liceo, quando veniva a fare i compiti o quando alcuni compagni di squadra erano venuti per vedere insieme dei campionati in TV. Era un bravo ragazzo, molto gentile e che le offriva sempre aiuto e un saluto quando arrivava, ancora prima di dover fare una buona impressione sui genitori del proprio ragazzo. Le piaceva in realtà, era sicura che suo figlio ne avrebbe giovato a lungo andare, anche se ancora era solo una supposizione.  
Sicuramente la proposta di Morisuke era un passo verso quella direzione positiva che Kotone aveva supposto.  
"Sarà un'occasione decisamente speciale, ma ci sarà un problema."  
Si scambiarono un'occhiata complice.  
"Otou-chan."  
"Esatto."  
Il signor Yaku non era una cattiva persona, né aveva disapprovato davvero Kuroo quando Morisuke l'aveva portato a cena, altrimenti l'Alpha non avrebbe potuto nemmeno varcare la soglia, ma... era un Beta basso - più basso sia della moglie che del figlio, nessuno dei quali arrivava al metro e 70 - e magro con una soglia di iperprotettività verso suo figlio piuttosto alta. Non sarebbe sicuramente stato possibile convincerlo a lasciargli passare il calore con un Alpha, neanche se si fossero conosciuti da tutta la vita.  
"Beh, non posso convincerlo. Però voi andate dai nonni durante i miei calori, non posso far venire Kuroo lo stesso? Arieggerò bene la casa prima che torniate."  
La donna strinse le labbra, in un gesto di disapprovazione che Morisuke poteva riconoscere di usare a propria volta con i kouhai. "Non mi piace mentire a tuo padre, Morisuke."  
"Neanche a me perché mette il broncio, ma se dovessi andare al suo ritmo, a trent'anni io e Kuroo non avremo ancora passato un calore assieme."  
Kotone non avrebbe mai rivelato a suo figlio che a convincerla fu quella piccola precisazione, quella convinzione di aver trovato il compagno giusto e di volerci passare più tempo possibile. Sorrise dolcemente. "Va bene, hai ragione. Ti serviranno dei contraccettivi, immagino..."  
Morisuke annuì. "Sì, ci andiamo in settimana?"  
"Certo, amore mio. Chiamerò il tuo medico."  
Sentì un piccolo abbraccio riconoscente alle spalle, mentre tornava a preparare la cena, e sorrise, picchiettando una mano su quelle allacciate intorno alla sua vita. "Hai avvisato Kuroo-kun?"  
"Non finché non te ne avessi parlato."  
"Allora diglielo domani alla pratica, mi raccomando, niente cose dell'ultimo momento."  
"Okaa-chan, io non procrastino."  
"Di solito no, ma su questo argomento ogni tanto succede. Non farò venire Kuroo-kun se glielo dirai il giorno prima."  
"Va bene, va bene."

***

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
La pratica era piuttosto agitata tra i primi anni che praticavano le ricezioni e i secondi e terzi che lavoravano sul servizio dall'altro lato. Normalmente lui e Kuroo lavoravano separatamente in questa parte, dato che seguivano l'uno le ricezioni e l'altro i servizi, ma non era un problema. Avrebbero avuto tempo dopo per parlare.  
Yaku aveva il potere di non lasciarsi distrarre affatto durante gli allenamenti e anche se il suo ragazzo gli aveva appena fatto un occhiolino dall'altra parte della rete, l'aveva ignorato.  
"Yakkun, non essere così integerrimo! Fammi almeno un sorriso!"  
Il fatto che stessero insieme era un'informazione di dominio pubblico con la squadra, quindi frasi del genere erano all'ordine del giorno, ma Yaku non cambiò espressione, se non per appena alzare un sopracciglio a quella richiesta.  
"Yaku-san, pensavo che gli Omega fossero felici in coppia. Perché tu sei sempre arrabbiato?"  
"Perché tu parli a sproposito, Lev" rispose piccato, girandosi verso l'altro Alpha troppo alto che era appena rotolato per terra per prendere il servizio di Fukunaga. "E poi certe opinioni sono state sicuramente messe in giro da Alpha idioti che pensavano di convincere l'Omega di turno."  
"Oh scusa, Yaku-san! Non mi colpire!"  
"Allora torna alla pratica, è di nuovo il tuo turno."  
Tornò a guardare Kuroo per qualche secondo, mentre mostrava ad un secondo anno il servizio al salto e la forma giusta da tenere. Osservò Shibayama prenderla al volo, anche se troppo in alto sulle braccia, sarebbe stato meglio fare un passo indietro, poi tornò al suo Alpha.  
Era davvero così felice? Sicuramente essere arrivato all'idea di passare il calore con l'altro era qualcosa di speciale che non pensava di decidere in così poco tempo, ma non poteva negare di essere più contento e tranquillo da un po' ormai. Kuroo lo rendeva felice, persino tra tutti i loro battibecchi. Stare insieme non aveva cambiato il loro rapporto, non era stato trattato diversamente a meno che non fosse richiesto - come quando gli si sedeva in braccio per avere attenzione, che portava l'Alpha ad arrossire e agitarsi come pochi - e sapeva di avere accanto qualcuno che lo apprezzava per tutto quello che era.  
In effetti, decise di fare un piccolo sorriso, ma di nascosto da tutti, mentre andava verso Lev, di nuovo per terra, per correggerne la postura.  
Quando l'allenamento finì, disse a Kuroo che avrebbero pulito loro, lasciando andare tutti a casa, e il capitano capì la richiesta, mandando tutti via, persino Kai.  
Stavano arrotolando la rete quando Yaku decise di parlare, con tono neutro.  
"Il prossimo weekend inizia il mio calore."  
"Mmm" fu il mormorio di risposta, indice che veniva ascoltato.  
"Mi piacerebbe passarlo insieme." Dritto al punto, come sempre.  
Sentì Kuroo bloccarsi ancora prima di lanciargli un'occhiata da dove stava tenendo la rete mentre l'altro avrebbe dovuto sganciarla dai pali. Lo guardava con tanto d'occhi, balbettando.  
Questo portò una risatina dall'Omega, che si era aspettato quella reazione. Per quanto tutti fossero convinti che Kuroo fosse sempre liscio e sicuro di sé, sapeva che era in realtà facile lasciarlo senza parole, o forse era facile per lui che sapeva dove colpire. Comunque era molto più semplice imbarazzarlo di quanto credessero gli altri.  
"Kuroo?"  
"Mi stai davvero chiedendo di passare il calore insieme?"  
"Sì."  
Gli tolse la rete dalle mani per lasciarla finire per terra, così da potersi vedere senza ostacoli. Gli occhi neri lo guardavano con molta intensità. "Giusto due settimane fa mi hai detto che non volevi farmi sentire il tuo profumo."  
"No, ho detto che non mi piace, ma che se ci fosse stata l'occasione, mi sarebbe piaciuto lasciartelo sentire."  
"E l'occasione sarebbe il tuo calore?"  
"Sì, se ti va... Non abbiamo partite e ho già detto al coach che non ci sarò. Non penso sarebbe un problema se glielo dicessi anche tu ora che stiamo insieme... Ma non voglio supporre nulla. Se non ti piace l'idea o se sto correndo troppo, possiamo lasciar perdere e..."  
"Morisuke. Respira."  
Arrossì al sentirsi chiamare per nome. "Scusa."  
"Ti prego di non scusarti, è troppo strano da parte tua." Evitò con grazia il calcio diretto ai suoi stinchi, prima di continuare. "Comunque... Mi farebbe piacere passare il calore con te, Yakkun."  
Ora entrambi i loro visi erano arrossati dalla conversazione, ma si stavano anche sorridendo dolcemente.

***

Era stata una settimana un po' agitata per Kuroo. Il sapere che avrebbe passato il calore con un Omega... E non un Omega qualunque, ma Yaku, colui che era definito l'oni-senpai da metà della scuola... Era stato abbastanza da renderlo piuttosto nervoso.  
Ovviamente ciò non era stato percepibile da fuori. Non è che lo stesse sbandierando ai quattro venti - anche perché detto oni-senpai l'avrebbe lanciato da una finestra -, avrebbe rovinato la propria immagine figa e seria, ma il nervosismo c'era, lì sotto.  
Prima di tutto, l'aveva detto a sua madre.  
Kuroo Makoto l'aveva presa come notizia con la calma che normalmente la contraddistingueva, trillandogli in un orecchio mentre lo abbracciava, parlando di quanto Morisuke-kun fosse un Omega così piccolo e adorabile e di quanto fosse felice di sapere che si fidava tanto da chiederglielo.  
"Madre, sta diventando imbarazzante."  
Poi aveva chiamato l'unico Omega in una relazione fissa con cui era in confidenza.  
"Akaashi-kun, hai un minuto?"  
"Sì, direi di sì. Cosa succede, Kuroo-san?"  
"C'è qualcosa che un Alpha deve sapere o portare per il calore del proprio Omega?"  
Silenzio dall'altra parte. "Oh, Yaku-san ha preso una decisione, immagino."  
"A quanto pare..."  
Un altro Omega avrebbe ciattellato su quella notizia, ma si poteva star tranquilli che Akaashi non avrebbe perso tempo, deciso prima a rispondere alla domanda. "In realtà no. È comune che sia l'Omega ad occuparsi dei preparativi, perché dopotutto è importante che sia lui a sentirsi a proprio agio, quindi con i contraccettivi che preferisce, gli snack con l'odore migliore altrimenti non riuscirà a mangiarli e..."  
"Contraccettivi?" La voce dell'Alpha tanto figo cigolò sul termine.  
"Sì, Kuroo-san. È raro restare incinta senza legame di accoppiamento, ma è meglio essere prudenti. Di sicuro Yaku-san è già preparato."  
Per fortuna non era compito suo neanche quello.  
"Principalmente l'Alpha deve andare armato di buona pazienza, di gentilezza e di tanto tatto. Non ti tuffare nel nido dell'Omega prima che ti abbia dato il permesso e ricordati di dargli da mangiare quando è più lucido tra un ciclo e l'altro, anche se rifiuta. E arieggia la stanza, altrimenti i profumi saranno troppo opprimenti per dei nasi sensibili, anche il tuo."  
"Credo che sia tranquillo allora, forse mi stavo agitando per niente..." Un dubbio gli sorse spontaneo. "Come è andato Bo al tuo primo calore insieme?"  
"Non prenderlo in giro, ma è rimasto in castigo due ore fuori dalla porta perché si era buttato nel mio nido e l'aveva distrutto."  
Kuroo non rise. Avrebbe avuto tempo in futuro per prendere in giro il suo migliore amico. Ora non riusciva a pensare ad altro che qualcosa che l'avrebbe fatto cacciare via da Yaku, e non per qualche ora, ma per l'intero calore. Yaku non possedeva il buon cuore di Akaashi.  
"Ok, grazie per la spiegazione, Akaashi-kun. Augurami buona fortuna sul fatto che Yakkun non mi butterà fuori di casa dopo neanche cinque minuti."  
"Buona fortuna." Niente sarcasmo, perfettamente serio. Ciò non lo tranquillizzò affatto.  
E non era ancora tranquillo davanti alla porta di casa Yaku quel sabato mattina, forse anche un po' troppo presto. Per fortuna Yaku-san andava a lavoro all'alba.  
"Kuroo, sei in anticipo."  
"Ah avevi bisogno di più tempo?"  
"No no, vieni."  
Entrò nel piccolo atrio, richiudendo bene la porta alle loro spalle, mentre osservava Yaku sopra lo scalino dell'ingresso, con addosso una grossa felpa rossa che sapeva essere sua, gliel'aveva prestata un mese prima, e dei morbidi pantaloni di flanella. Sembrava più piccolo del solito. Sembrava nervoso. Se fosse per la faccenda del profumo o del calore in sé, non era chiaro.  
"Come ti senti?"  
"Ci vorrà ancora qualche ora. Ho il tempo di spiegarti tutto, così da non doverlo fare dopo."  
"Yakkun~" lo richiamò, prendendolo per una mano prima che si allontanasse e attirandolo a sé. Lo scalino non era molto alto, ma rialzava abbastanza Yaku da poterlo baciare dolcemente senza piegarsi troppo. "Ora...volevo sapere come stessi tu, emotivamente parlando."  
"Oh... Bene, un po' agitato. Anche se non sono vergine, non ho mai passato il calore con qualcuno."  
Ridacchiò a tanta schiettezza. Quello era il suo Morisuke. Non capiva per cosa si fosse agitato durante la settimana. "Bene, penso sia normale, no?"  
"Sì sì..."  
"Bene, fammi strada adesso."  
Gli venne mostrato tutto, da come funzionava il sistema di aerazione della casa, che si poteva azionare da più punti, a dove erano gli snack e le bottigliette d'acqua a temperatura ambiente. Kotone-san aveva lasciato dei tramezzini già pronti in frigo, per degli spuntini più sostanziosi.  
Poi lo fece salire in camera, a posare le proprie cose. La camera di Yaku, che non aveva mai visto prima, era un po' come se l'era sempre immaginata, semplice, normale, qualche poster di giocatori di pallavolo e un sacco di libri. L'unica nota di disordine, se così si poteva definire dato che la forma era perfettamente ovale, era il nido posto sul letto ad una piazza e mezza. Era tutt'altro che un esperto, ma sembrava solido e curato, un po' come lo stesso Omega.  
"Ti piace?"  
"Oh sì, ricorda te, immagino."  
Yaku lo premiò con un sorriso, uno di quelli rari, che gli allargavano la bocca a mostrare tutti i denti, le guance un po' rosse. "Grazie. Puoi avvicinarti, se vuoi."  
Lo prese alla lettera, affiancando il letto, ma senza toccarlo. Ad una prima annusata, poteva riconoscere gli odori della squadra, perché tutti avevano fornito qualche indumento per i due Omega del gruppo, i loro piccoli liberi, quando era stato chiesto loro. Poi trovò odori di qualcuno del Karasuno, forse Suga e l'altro libero esagitato, e del Fukurodani, chiaramente Akaashi, Bokuto e Komi. I genitori di Yaku. E il proprio. In effetti il suo odore era così marcato che aveva fatto fatica a raggiungere gli altri. Poteva riconoscere molti dei propri vestiti, alcuni che aveva prestato personalmente, altri che non trovava da tempo e di cui ora sapeva la posizione. Sembrava che a Yaku piacesse molto.  
Si voltò a lanciargli un mezzo sorriso, prima di dirigersi al proprio zaino. "Immagino che allora ti farà piacere avere ancora qualche maglietta" buttò lì come se niente fosse.  
Non fece quasi in tempo a darglielo il sacchetto che se lo sentì strappare dalle dita e rimase accucciato a terra ad osservare l'Omega tirare fuori ogni indumento e affondarci la faccia, con un sorriso ed un entusiasmo che Yaku difficilmente metteva in qualcosa che non fosse la pallavolo. E stava persino facendo le fusa.  
Dovette portarsi una mano al petto per sopportare tanta carineria, mentre Yaku saliva piano sul letto per incorporare i nuovi vestiti alla struttura, nella parte alta più vicina alla testa.  
"Non hai tanti profumi Alpha nel nido."  
Scosse la testa, prima di spiegargli. "No, sono troppo pesanti, anche se mi piacciono. Solo Noya, Bokuto, Yamamoto e Lev, di recente."  
Ah aveva riconosciuto tutti. Anche di Omega erano pochi, solo Shibayama, Sugawara e Akaashi. Forse per il motivo opposto a quelli degli Alpha, troppo delicati.  
Oh no, forse c'era ancora un profumo, ma non gli sembrava di conoscerlo. Era troppo dolce, se ne sarebbe ricordato.  
"Di chi è questo profumo così dolce? Non l'ho mai sentito."  
Gli sembrò di vedere Yaku irrigidirsi, ma fu sapientemente distratto dall'argomento contraccettivi che tanto l'aveva preoccupato. "Ho preferito le pillole e ho preso la prima stamattina, ricordati che devo prendere l'altra il giorno dopo la fine del calore."  
"Certo, non c'è problema."

***

Si misero a guardare della televisione, per aspettare l'arrivo delle prime avvisaglie. Yaku si era presto addormentato e Kuroo aveva abbassato il volume, sapendo di dover lasciar riposare l'Omega quanto più possibile, per raccogliere le energie.  
Avevano mangiato un paio di tramezzini, ma senza esagerare, e poteva restare così finché non si fosse risvegliato, non era un problema. Risolta la preoccupazione che l'aveva afflitto per tutto il tempo in settimana, poteva davvero calmarsi e approfittare di quell'ultimo momento di relax.  
Erano passate solo un paio d'ore da quando era arrivato, quando cominciò a notare dei minuscoli cambiamenti, il primo dei quali fu il profumo.  
Chiaramente Yaku non si era messo il deodorante, lasciando svanire quelli del giorno prima, e da un momento all'altro, le ghiandole del collo cominciarono a rilasciare nuovamente il proprio profumo tanto a lungo represso.  
E Kuroo capì subito ogni cosa.  
Il profumo era lo stesso che aveva sentito di sopra, quella nota dolce e zuccherina che pervadeva il naso fino a farti credere di essere in una pasticceria. Lo aspirò con gusto, quasi troppo, mentre ripensava alle frasi con cui Yaku l'aveva descritto. In effetti era il profumo Omega più dolce che avesse mai sentito e non corrispondeva affatto a quel ragazzo peperino e violento che conosceva ormai da tre anni.  
Avrebbe riso, sì, forse in un altro momento avrebbe preso un po' in giro il suo ragazzo, forse l'avrebbe ancora fatto alla fine del calore, ma ora non era che un pensiero lontano. La priorità sembrava essere il fatto che non riuscisse a pensare a niente di meglio che scoprire se ogni parte di Yaku adesso fosse dolce come il suo profumo.  
Era contento di averlo scoperto così, chiaramente Yaku l'aveva pensato. Sperava solo che non avesse avuto cattive esperienze per quanto riguardava la fragranza che emanava.  
Il ragazzo era sdraiato con la testa sulle sue cosce, così da lasciare scoperto il collo, che Kuroo si piegò ad annusare, cercando di carpire l'essenza di quel profumo. C'era una spruzzata di miele o forse erano albicocche? Zucchero filato, crema pasticcera... Se ci fosse rimasto attaccato forse avrebbe catalogato un sacco di odori senza però raggiungere l'essenza di quello che stava sentendo.  
La cosa sicura fu che anche lui cominciò a produrre feromoni piuttosto intensi, abbastanza da svegliare l'altro, che aprì gli occhi in tempo per trovarlo chino su di sé. La sua faccia sembrava già arrossata dalle prime avvisaglie di calore, ma si fece un poco più scura per l'imbarazzo. "Oh, l'hai sentito..."  
"Sì" confermò, interrompendolo subito. "Ma discuteremo più tardi del tuo odore paradisiaco. Vuoi salire?"  
Annuì, sollevandosi per allungare le braccia e avvolgerle intorno al collo del più alto, che si ritrovò le ghiandole a pochi centimetri dal naso.  
"Merda, Morisuke."  
Lo sentì sbuffare una risatina contro il proprio di collo e si alzò in piedi, tenendolo tra le braccia senza sforzo, tanto era piccolo e leggero.  
L'istinto lo portò dritto al piano di sopra, perché in realtà si erano messi a baciarsi e non stava guardando dove andavano. Fu una fortuna non inciampare.  
Anche se con il fiatone e già una certa eccitazione di fondo, si fermò dopo aver posato Yaku sul letto, al centro del nido, senza raggiungerlo.  
Yaku sembrò colpito dalla sua gentilezza e lo premiò con un altro sorriso - che lo fece sentire particolarmente caldo dentro, in un punto non raggiungibile dall'eccitazione fisica -, prima di parlare. "Kur- Tetsurou, potresti spogliarti e darmi i vestiti? Voglio qui anche quelli."  
"Oh? Molto audace da parte tua, Yakkun." Non fece commenti su quanto sentire il suo nome fosse stato bello, ma fece come ordinato, levandosi la maglia e i jeans, passandoglieli. Si fermò con le mani sui boxer, mentre Yaku posava i jeans sul fondo del nido e la maglia sul lato destro. "Anche questi?"  
"Non lo faremo con i boxer addosso, che dici?"  
"Non prendermi in giro, Yakkun." Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che persino accaldato dal calore in avvicinamento la lingua lunga di Yaku non si sarebbe fermata.  
Lo sentì ridacchiare, almeno finché non si girò a passargli anche l'indumento intimo, trovandolo mentre si abbassava i pantaloni a sua volta, la felpa già caduta dietro di sé.  
Si fissarono, entrambi percorrendo il corpo dell'altro con curiosità. Gli spogliatoi erano divisi per sottogenere, si erano appena visti senza maglia nelle giornate particolarmente calde dopo gli allenamenti, quindi si godette la vista del corpo magro ma allenato di Yaku, il bisogno di toccarlo che aumentava ora che aveva quella pallida pelle sotto gli occhi.  
Ma non si mosse.  
Cazzo, non sarebbe stato mandato in castigo fuori dalla porta, non esisteva.  
Finalmente l'Omega finì di spogliarsi, lasciando i vestiti lì intorno e guardandolo con un intenso rossore sulle guance e sulle orecchie. "Vieni qui, Tetsurou?"  
"Non me lo faccio ripetere."  
Entrò nel nido, scavalcandone il bordo con una gamba con grande attenzione e ritrovandosi subito sopra di lui.  
Yaku sorrise, sdraiandosi fino ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino. "Non stare così attento. Non succede nulla se lo disfi."  
"Oh. Grazie al cielo che l'hai detto. Non so quanto potremo agitarci, ma era impossibile non colpirlo. Io sono molto più lungo di te."  
"Sì, ho notato."  
... "Morisuke!" mugugnò, nel capire il tono di malizia del più basso, e scese subito a baciarlo sulla bocca, con una tale intensità da provocare le sue fusa di approvazione.  
Il calore era ancora agli inizi, poteva sentire che il profumo dolce si faceva più forte e Yaku sembrava molto interessato a tenerselo addosso, in modo che la loro pelle fosse completamente a contatto, ma non c'era ancora il desiderio bruciante che aveva letto né la temperatura dell'Omega sembrava sopra la media. Si dedicò quindi completamente a vezzeggiare quelle labbra sottili, seguendole prima con la lingua e sfiorandole poi con i denti. Succhiò appena quello inferiore, facendolo piagnucolare, e ne approfittò per far incontrare le loro lingue, prendendo possesso della sua bocca come voleva fare con tutto il corpo. Ah, oggi sembrava ancora più buona del solito, proprio come il suo odore.  
"Tetsu..." mormorò, tenendolo stretto, con le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe piegate all'altezza della vita. "Ti sei sempre trattenuto nel baciarmi o hai fatto pratica con Kenma?"  
"Non puoi solo goderti il fatto che io ti stia baciando grandiosamente? Ci deve essere per forza un motivo?"  
Stavolta ricominciando a baciarlo, sollevò la mano destra per andare ad accarezzargli il collo, mentre con l'altra cercava di non gravare con il peso sul più piccolo. Premette appena sulle ghiandole. Yaku gemette, mentre la dolcezza zuccherina si espandeva a brevi ondate. Presto, quel profumo avrebbe inondato tutti i suoi pensieri.  
Proseguirono così, scoprendosi pian piano, trovando punto per punto ogni anfratto o sporgenza che potesse provocare una reazione da parte dell'altro. Rimase fin troppo a lungo a leccare il petto di Yaku, dai capezzoli scuri fino all'ombelico, mentre le mani dell'Omega gli stringevano le spalle quasi fino a piantarci le unghie. Poi Yaku si era messo seduto e gli aveva circondato l'erezione con entrambe le mani, per apprezzarla meglio.  
"Sì, si potrebbe dire che è molto lunga, Tetsurou."  
"Tutto pensavo tranne che tu commentassi il mio pene in una tale situazione."  
Lo sentì sbuffare, prima di lanciargli un'occhiata di sottecchi, quasi timida nascosta dalle ciglia. "Ci hai pensato spesso?"  
"Mm? Non nego che ci ho pensato. Mi piaci, dopotutto, Morisuke. E sei comunque un Omega molto attraente."  
"Sono un'Omega normale, mi sembrava già molto attirare la tua attenzione."  
Kuroo voleva alzare gli occhi al cielo. Sapeva che il calore e gli ormoni potevano tirare fuori anche i lati più fragili degli Omega, ma sapeva anche che quello non era un pensiero nascosto, Yaku si sentiva esattamente così. Pensava di non essere nulla di speciale in nessun campo, che fosse la scuola, la pallavolo o il proprio sottogenere. E ciò che faceva più male era che non se lo diceva come se si compatisse, ma come se fosse semplicemente un dato di fatto, qualcosa a cui non si poteva porre rimedio e che aveva accettato.  
Se avesse potuto dire la propria, Kuroo si sarebbe incazzato. Ma c'era tempo per quello. Sollevò Yaku in modo che fosse seduto sulle sue gambe, lasciando andare il pene.  
"Sei l'Omega stupendo con cui sono più che felice di passare il calore, non ti sminuire così." Passò un dito sotto il suo mento per sollevarlo e incontrare quei grandi occhioni nocciola, di qualche sfumatura più scura dei capelli castani. "Sei stupendo."  
Un brivido percorse l'Omega, abbastanza forte da doversi aggrappare alle sue braccia.  
In quel momento sentì un fiotto di liquido viscoso sulle gambe e un piagnucolio.  
"Oh, ti piacciono i complimenti."  
"Idiota" gli borbottò contro, un po' affettuoso, prima che lo attirasse a sé. "Prenditi cura di me, Tetsurou."

***

Alla fine il calore sopraggiunse tutto d'un botto, mentre ancora lo stava preparando con le dita, sentendolo improvvisamente umido e scivoloso.  
Si dovette portare una mano all'erezione per stringerla quando Yaku piagnucolò poco più sopra, respirando affannosamente. "Tetsurou, per favore! Sono pronto!"  
"Sì, me ne ero accorto..." mormorò in risposta, prima di lasciarsi tirare su verso l'alto, finché non fu in posizione per entrare. Strinse i denti quando sentì l'erezione sfiorare quell'umidità.  
Il viso di Yaku era rosso e lucido, come se avesse la febbre e gli occhioni - non riusciva a chiamarli occhi quando lo guardava così - erano brillanti di desiderio, ormai perso dentro il primo ciclo.  
Un basso ringhio vibrò nel proprio petto, all'unisono con le fusa che Yaku cominciò a fare nel sentirlo.  
Erano così tanto sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, un po' come in campo, quando difficilmente dovevano scambiarsi più di uno sguardo per capire cosa l'altro avrebbe fatto. Anche in questo caso, non disse niente e, guardandolo negli occhi, cominciò ad affondare dentro quel buco stretto e bagnato.  
L'Omega gemette forte, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena mentre lo sentiva spingere dentro, delicato ma senza una sosta, tutta quella lunghezza che si faceva spazio finché non fu tutto dentro. Kuroo strinse invece qualcosa del nido, afferrandoli forte fino a sentire quasi male per trattenersi.  
"Oh sei davvero lungo, Alpha."  
Yaku non usava mai quella parola. Non l'aveva mai chiamato così. Non perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, figuriamoci, ma perché Yaku era troppo orgoglioso. E sapeva che era solo il calore a fargliela usare, ma istintivamente mosse i fianchi in avanti con forza, facendoli scontrare con quelli dell'altro, per strappargli un nuovo suono. E poi lo fece di nuovo, con altrettanta forza. E ancora.  
"Ah! Tetsu!"  
"Morisuke..."  
Non avevano quasi neanche iniziato e Yaku sembrava già così distrutto mentre gli si stringeva intorno, prendendo ogni movimento forte con altrettanta passione, come faceva ogni giorno sul campo da pallavolo.  
Dio, lo amava.  
Non si fermò a pensarci oltre, continuando a muoversi con forza, eccitandosi sempre di più ogni volta che il più piccolo gemeva o lo chiamava, incitandolo ad andare più forte e a non smettere.  
Non ci volle molto perché il nodo cominciasse a gonfiarsi, era la sua prima volta e sinceramente non era capace a rallentare la naturale reazione.  
Rallentò appena per farlo entrare dentro più delicatamente, ma aveva fatto i calcoli senza le gambe di Yaku, che lo circondarono forte alla vita e lo tirarono in avanti, mettendo in mostra la piccola potenza di quel corpo magro.  
Urlò Yaku e anche lui urlò a sua volta, colpito dall'orgasmo all'improvviso.  
Rimasero bloccati insieme mentre sentiva riversarsi dentro l'Omega e i muscoli tremare dalle scosse di piacere. Sotto di lui, aggrappato come un koala, Yaku gemeva e piagnucolava, respirando forte contro il suo petto.  
Rimase dritto per miracolo, girandosi almeno su un fianco prima di crollare, tenendo stretto l'Omega.  
"Questo nido è già un casino."  
"E abbiamo appena cominciato..." fu il mormorio che ricevette di risposta. Sembrava che il primo ciclo fosse finito o che almeno si fosse preso una pausa, lasciandoli più lucidi.  
"Quando sarà finito il calore, ti aiuterò a rifarlo."  
"Gli Alpha non sono capaci a fare il nido, mi farebbe schifo, di sicuro."  
"Posso sicuramente farlo."  
"No."  
"Sì, non può essere niente di difficile."  
"Giuro, se non fossi bloccato con te, ti avrei buttato fuori."  
"Secondo te, perché ti sto provocando in questo momento?"  
Sbuffò, il viso affondato sotto il suo mento. "Mi vendicherò alla fine."  
"Ti farò dimenticare tutto."  
"Stai sopravvalutando le tue capacità."  
Ridacchiò, senza prendersela, godendosi quel momento così loro, mentre si stuzzicavano a vicenda.

***

Dopo che il nodo si era sgonfiato, permettendogli di muoversi, aveva ripulito Yaku - con un asciugamano dalla pila che aveva preparato vicino alla porta, aveva proprio pensato a tutto - e gli aveva dato qualcosa da bere e uno snack non troppo impegnativo, ma a metà della barretta, l'Omega era già addormentato.  
Aveva ridacchiato, osservandolo svenire così facilmente, prima di lasciare tutto quello che serviva sul comodino e raggiungerlo, posando una coperta su di loro e sul nido già in disordine.  
Non si era accorto di essersi addormentato a propria volta, due cuscini intorno alla testa, almeno finché dei suoni umidi e bagnati non attirarono la sua attenzione fuori dal sonno e la sua eccitazione, di nuovo stuzzicata dal profumo zuccherino nell'aria. Si voltò, mezzo confuso, trovando Yaku troppo vicino al suo viso, non capendo cosa fosse quel rumore finché non si accorse di aver abbracciato istintivamente l'Omega e avergli posato le mani sul sedere, già occupato, più o meno.  
"Ti stavi toccando senza svegliarmi?"  
"Volevo vedere quanto ci avresti messo a sentire qualcosa tra i cuscini."  
"Pensavo che gli Omega fossero molto più dolci e remissivi durante il calore."  
"Io non sono come gli altri Omega."  
"No affatto. E ciò non mi dispiace." Prendendosi la libertà senza chiedere, si girò sulla schiena, spostandolo come se non avesse peso a cavalcioni su di sé. Lo osservò ansimare, come se quel gesto gli fosse fin troppo piaciuto, e infilarsi le dita più a fondo.  
"Tetsurou, ti voglio."  
"Anche io, togli le dita, Morisuke."  
Ubbidì, smettendo di toccarsi, ma piagnucolando per la perdita. Gli prese la mano sporca, portandosela alla bocca con curiosità per leccargli un dito.  
Oh... era proprio tutto dolce, come zucchero filato. Anche nell'eccitazione che di nuovo saliva dentro di sé, non riuscì a dirglielo, era troppo imbarazzante, ma pensò che più tardi avrebbe anche potuto farlo venire con la lingua... magari dopo.  
Lo sollevò, calandolo sulla propria erezione. Yaku piegò la testa all'indietro, con un gemito pieno e sonoro, posando le mani sul suo stomaco per l'equilibrio, ma senza dare cenno di volersi muovere, come se non vedesse l'ora di essere spostato a piacimento dell'Alpha.  
Avrebbe voluto ricordarsi tutte queste cose da chiedere a Morisuke quando avessero finito, ma in realtà, pensò, cominciando a colpire con i fianchi verso l'alto, Yaku non sarebbe stato l'unico a dimenticarsi tutto, se questo era solo l'inizio.

***

Aprire gli occhi fu quasi faticoso, ma insistette con sé stesso, appoggiandosi sui gomiti e dondolando la testa un po' da un lato un po' dall'altro, con confusione.  
Era da solo in camera, Kuroo non sembrava essere nei paraggi, ma poteva essere andato in bagno, non doveva sapere subito dove fosse. Si riarrotolò nella coperta, trovando alcune maglie del suo nido nei paraggi che si portò al naso, riconoscendo l'odore del suo Alpha e crogiolandocisi.  
Rispetto ai propri calori precedenti, non sentiva dolore ovunque, dovuto a indolenzimenti e tensione, ma più in alcune zone mirate, come il sedere e i fianchi, dove era sicuro avrebbe trovato qualche segno. Sentiva qualche morso sulle spalle, ma niente vicino alla zona delle ghiandole, quindi poté rilassarsi e godersi il tepore delle coperte e il pensiero di quanto accaduto.  
Quando Kuroo tornò, indossando dei pantaloncini e una maglietta pulita, si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, prima che il più alto sorridesse. I suoi capelli avevano una piega strana, non del tutto sollevati come al solito, ma sempre altrettanto pazzi. Non doveva essere riuscito a dormire così tanto negli ultimi tre giorni per mantenere la sua normale acconciatura.  
"Buongiorno, bella addormentata."  
"Uhm buongiorno..."  
"Come ti senti?"  
"Io bene, direi..." disse, mettendosi seduto e accorgendosi di indossare una maglia a propria volta. Ma niente sotto e ci mise la coperta davanti, con un lato un po' pudico.  
"Yakkun, ho visto tutto quello che era possibile in questi giorni. Davvero ti stai coprendo?" Lo prese in giro, avvicinandosi al letto per sedersi sul bordo. Prese una bottiglietta d'acqua dal comodino e una pastiglia, passandogliele.  
"Non sono più in preda agli ormoni." La ingoiò in fretta, sapendo che si trattava del contraccettivo da prendere alla fine del calore, ringraziandolo con un piccolo cenno.  
"Quindi, qualsiasi riferimento al tuo amore per la nostra differenza di dimensioni non sarà preso con l'entusiasmo che spero?"  
Un'immagine mentale di sé stesso spostato in giro dalle forti mani di Kuroo, in preda al piacere, lo fece diventare tutto rosso.  
Gli tirò l'acqua, lavandogli tutta la faccia, ma la sua espressione da gatto soddisfatto non cambiò, mentre si sporgeva a dargli un bacio.  
Vaffanculo, era davvero fortunato che lo amasse tanto, questo idiota.


End file.
